Not as it Seems, One Shots!
by luveverythingtv
Summary: Emma is Regina's adoptive daughter, and their life together in Storybrooke. Collection of One shots that take place in the 'world' of my previous story Not as it Seems. You don't have to read NAIS but it would help a little. No magic, no curse. Rating subject to change. TW as needed. Please R&R!
1. Ok, Mommy

Takes place in the same 'world' as Not as it Seems. Note there is a Time jump. You don't have to have read Not as it Seems but some things might make more sense if you did.

Please note Characters are not mine, just borrowing. Not getting paid for this.

This one shot is for EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel.

Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R!

* * *

Regina and Cora were enjoying their lunch when Regina gets a call from Emma's school, asking her to pick Emma up.

Regina is starting to pack up while trying to explain the call to Cora, "I'm not sure mother. The principal just called and asked me to come to the elementary school and pick Emma up."

Cora took Regina's hand in hers and said, "Everything will be fine. You are probably over reacting. Go I will get the bill. I will come over tonight and you can tell me I am right."

Regina rolled her eyes at Cora's smirk and said, "Thank you mother." With that Regina quickly got up and left the restaurant.

* * *

Regina was at the school within 10 minutes.

Sitting outside of the principal's office was a 8 year old Emma and two other boys. Emma had her head bowed down hiding her face, while one of the boys had a bloody nose and the other had a bruise forming on his forehead.

When Regina got there the boy's mother was just leaving the principal's office. She sternly looked at Regina and said, "You should keep an eye on that little monster madam mayor."

Regina was so shocked by the comment that she barely had the chance to give a reply.

Regina walked over to Emma and knelt in front of her. Emma still had her head down and refused to look at Regina.

Regina softly spoke to Emma, "Emma. Baby, look at me. What happened?"

Emma still didn't look up. Regina sighed and walked to the principal's office.

Regina knocked on the door and called out, "Mr. Dale?"

Mr. Dale was newish to Storybrooke, originally hired as Mary-Margret's replacement, the middle aged teacher is now the principal.

Regina had no problems with and was happy when he was chosen to be the new principal.

Mr. Dale looked up from his desk and said, "Madam Mayor, please sit."

Regina took a seat and said, "When I am out of the office or if it pertains to my daughter, calling me Regina or is fine."

Mr. Dale nodded and said, "My apologies . I'm assuming that Emma has told you about what has happened?"

Regina shook her head and said, "You would assume wrong Mr. Dale. Emma hasn't spoken a word since I arrived a few moments ago. She won't even look at me. So please do inform me why my daughter is behaving so oddly."

Mr. Dale took a gulp and said, "Well from what the other students have told me the Lostin brothers were picking on Emma, when she decided to hit them. I'm not sure if that is the full story but all three are being placed on a temporary suspension."

Regina gasped in shock and said, "I see, have you asked Emma what happened?"

Mr. Dale shook his head and said, "She won't talk with me, and she hasn't let anyone near her since the incident happened."

Regina nodded and faced the door, "Emma, come here please."

Regina and Mr. Dale could hear Emma's feet slowly making their way towards the office.

Emma stood at the door with her head down.

Regina was looking at Emma and said, "Emma look at me, right now. I'm not mad ok, I just want to see that you are ok."

Emma slowly lifted her head and looked at Regina.

Regina gasped and quickly got up out of the chair, before kneeling in front of Emma. "Emma! What happened to your cheek?.. Sweetheart?"

Emma's eyes started to tear and Regina picked Emma up like she was the little 4 year old Regina met 4 years ago.

Mr. Dale hadn't seen the bruise yet so when Emma lifted her head he too gasped.

When Regina sat back down with Emma in her arms, Mr. Dale looked at Regina and asked, "Do you think she will tell you what happened?"

Regina looked down at Emma and said, "Emma, you need to tell Mr. Dale exactly what happened today. I promise I won't get mad."

Emma looked at Regina and softly asked, "Promise?"

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's head, "I promise."

Emma looked at Mr. Dale and told him what happened, "I was on the swings at recess when Tommy and Patrick told me to leave. I told them I didn't want to, so they pushed me off. I went to get back on the swing but Tommy tripped me and I fell into the swing pole. The Patrick started laughing and said that I was a dumb girl and that's why no one wanted to adopt me. And I told him that wasn't true, then he said that mommy didn't really love me and that you were gonna send me back. I didn't mean too hurt him, I just got mad and pushed him; but he tripped and hit his nose against Tommy's head. I'm sorry."

After hearing about what really happened, Regina was more upset that the boys made a comment about Emma's adoption and past, than she was about Emma pushing one of the boys.

then looked at Emma and asked, "Emma why didn't you say anything before?"

Emma shrugged and said, "Cause you said no fighting, no exceptions. What difference would it make?"

Mr. Dale nodded and said, "You're right, that was my fault. But Emma if I am to be fair you need to tell me what happened and let your mother and I make the decision about your punishment. So from now on you tell me or one of the teachers if someone is bothering you; and if there is another incident we will deal with it."

Emma nods and says, "Ok."

Regina looked at Emma and asked again, "Ok?"

Emma gave a small smiled and said, "Ok Mommy"

Regina kisses Emma's forehead and asks , "Is Emma still suspended? What about the other boys?"

sighs and says, "Unfortunately I have to suspend Emma, but I'm not going to put it on her file. We will call it a sick leave. As for the Lostin boys I will have to call their mother and discuss the situation."

Regina nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Dale. How long will Emma have to be out?"

Mr. Dale looked at a piece of paper and said, "How about we just say until Monday. So Tomorrow and Friday."

Regina sighed and agreed, "Alright, that seems reasonable."

Emma slid off of Regina's lap and grabbed her backpack. Regina shook hands with Mr. Dale and thanked him again for being understanding and for not putting the 'suspension' on Emma's record.

Emma waved bye to and took Regina's hand as they walked out of the school.

Regina decided not to punish Emma too severely for fighting, just not being able to watch TV after dinner for the rest of the week.

* * *

Cora was waiting outside of the house when Regina and Emma pulled into the driveway.

Emma got out of the car and ran to Cora, giving her a hug, "Nona!"

Cora smiled at Emma, but it dropped when she saw the bruise on her cheek. "Emma darling what happened?!"

Cora pulled Emma back and looked at her face. Emma explained what happened and Cora gently kissed the bruise. Cora then whispered, "Good job darling, don't ever let someone degrade you and make you feel like nothing. You my darling are a princess."

Emma smiled and gave Cora another big hug.

Regina had hung back by the car and allowed Cora and Emma to talk for a moment.

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "Mommy can we have chili tonight?"

Regina nodded and unlocked the door, "Yes, go do the homework you have for this week and I'll call you down when it is ready."

Emma ran upstairs to finish the work that had been assigned to her.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Cora talked about her and Henry's most recent trip to Spain and all of the lovely sights that they saw. Emma seemed to be most interested in the castles that Cora talked about. Regina just liked that she, her mother, and her daughter, were all able to sit together and share a civil meal.

Emma said good night and went upstairs after she finished her apple pie, leaving Cora and Regina to talk.

Regina handed Cora a glass of wine and sat on the opposite couch facing Cora. Regina took a sip of the wine that was in her own glass and sighed.

Cora smiled and said, "You my dear are a wonderful mother, don't ever doubt that."

Regina looked at Cora wondering how she knew exactly what she was thinking about. Cora just took a sip of wine and said, "Call it a mothers intuition." Regina continued to stare at Cora in awe over how much she has changed over the past few years.

Cora then patted the space next to her on the couch and told Regina to bring her brush.

Regina quickly went upstairs, checking in on a sleeping Emma and the to her room to retrieved her brush. Regina went back downstairs and sat next to Cora.

Cora hummed and gently brushed Regina's shoulder length hair.

Regina began to relax, remembering back to a time when she was very young and Cora would brush her hair for her, in those rare moments of tenderness.

Regina closed her eyes and relaxed. Cora hmmed and said, "It's getting long. You always had beautiful hair. Got that from your fathers side."

Regina chuckled and said, "I've decided to grow it out. I figure this is a whole new me why not change up my style a little? Maybe I'll add a few dreads."

Cora stopped brushing and looked to Regina. Seeing Regina's smirk Cora flicked Regina's shoulder and said, "That's not funny dear. I would hate to see you have to shave your head to get them out."

Regina laughed and said, "I don't think dreads are for me mother."

Cora smiled and continued brushing. Regina leaned back into Cora and said, "I used to love when you would brush my hair for me."

Cora placed the brush on the table and started massaging Regina's scalp, "I know dear, you used to purr right before you would fall asleep."

Regina turned around shocked and said, "Did not!"

Cora laughed and said, "Oh yes you did. I believe your father and I have it on a home movie somewhere."

Regina laid back down and said, "That is a home movie that can stay lost"

Cora laughed and asked, "Don't want to show Emma?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "No. That daughter of mine would never let me hear the end of it. She reminds me so much of myself it is almost frightening."

Cora smiled and said, "You are only afraid because you knew how good you were at sneaking around."

Regina looked at Cora with wide eyes as Cora just laughed, "You used to think you were so quite when you would sneak out and go out with Kathryn."

Regina sat up and looked at Cora, "Wait you knew?!"

Cora nodded her head, "Of course. You always forgot that one stair creaked and that your father and I could hear it, no matter what."

Regina groaned and shook her head.

Cora laughed again and said, "Don't worry you still have a few more years to find the creaky floorboards before Emma starts sneaking out."

Regina snapped her head up and looked at Cora, "No. She wouldn't! Emma wouldn't."

Cora laughed harder and said, "Oh yes she will. And that first boyfriend, or girlfriend. First kiss, breakup.. sexual encounter"

Regina just groaned and said, "ugh! Mother stop!"

Cora stood up and said, "Don't worry you will be fine."

Regina stood and gave Cora a hug, "Thank you."

Cora kissed Regina on the templed and said, "Anytime darling."

Regina walked Cora to the door and gave her one last hug before watching Cora get into her car and drive home.

Regina closed and locked the door, grabbed her brush, turned out the lights and headed upstairs.

Regina got ready for bed and was laying in bed when she thought about Emma growing up.

Regina couldn't stop the frightening thoughts of Emma becoming a teenager or an adult. Regina then decided to check on Emma. Regina opened Emma's door and sighed in relief seeing that Emma was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Regina walked over to Emma and pulled her blankets up and tucked her in again. Regina kissed Emma on the head and said, "You are always going to be my little girl. Don't grow up."

Emma just snuggled closer towards Regina and mumbled a distorted sounding, "Ok mommy."

* * *

Hey, so this is the first one shot that I have done for this story. This is not going to be updated regularly (sorry). I am willing to consider any prompts you have for me. Just PM me or leave a review! :)


	2. Don't you ever get bored with that?

Another short One Shot in the Not as it Seems 'universe'

* * *

Regina groaned when Emma ran back into the living room carrying the movie Tangled. Regina knew it was Emma's favorite movie but after watching the movie 16 times Regina was a little worn out with the movie.

Regina looked at Emma and asked, "Em are you sure you want to watch this one.. again?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

Cora walked into the living room holding the bowl of popcorn. Cora looked at Regina lounging on the couch with her head thrown back. Cora sat on the other end of the couch, leaving the middle for Emma, and placed the popcorn on the coffee table. Cora smiled and asked, "What's the matter darling? You seem to dread watching the movie. I thought the movie was quite cute."

Regina lifted her head and said, "Yes, the movie is cute maybe the first 6 or 8 times but after 16 the movie is a bit repetitive and boring, it loses some of its appeal."

Cora just laughed, "Darling you must remember your obsession with Rapunzel as a child?"

Regina lifted a eyebrow and said, "Did I like it yes, but I wouldn't call it an obsession."

Emma then joined Regina and Cora on the couch. Emma looked at Cora and asked, "Nona what was mommy obsessed with?"

Cora smiled down at Emma and said, "It was a book that Terri had given her called Rapunzel. The story was similar to your movie Tangled. The point being Regina made poor Terri read the book over and over again. She picked the same book night after night until she was able to read it on her own. Regina even tried to grow her hair so long that if is she needed to she could throw her hair out of the window and have her prince charming climb up her hair to rescue her. She read it so much that the book eventually fell apart."

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "Did you ever get another copy? Did your hair ever grow that long?"

Regina smiled and shook her head, "No, but I didn't need to. I had read the book so much that I knew the entire book by heart. But since I knew it so well I became bored with it, so I stopped reading it a few years later.

No sweetheart, I realized that having hair that long was more of a hassle than it was worth. If my prince charming needed to get to me he could use the ladder in the shed or the front door."

Emma and Cora both laughed. Cora ran her hand through Emma's long locks and said, "It seems you are trying to grow your hair so it can reach out the window."

Emma giggled and said, "No I'm not Nona. Mommy and I are getting our hair cut next week. Right mommy?"

Regina nodded, "Yes sweetheart, You are getting a few inches off and I am getting my ends cut."

Cora ran her hands through Regina's hair and said, "Well as long as you don't go for those silly dreads."

Regina smiled recalling Cora's face when she brought up the idea of dreads.

Emma got off the couch and ran into the other room.

Regina and Cora watched her go with confused expressions.

Cora looked to Regina and asked, "And where is she off too?"

Regina shrugged and said, "I have no idea"

Emma came running back holding a new movie.

Emma took Tangled out of the DVD player and put the movie Frozen in. Emma smiled curling up next to Regina and said, "So you and I don't get bored"

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and said, "Thank you darling"

Emma smiled and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

Emma snuggled into Regina's side as they watched the movie.

Regina and Emma sang along to 'Let it Go' ignoring Cora's laughter.

Cora of course recorded the duet and sent it to Henry with the caption, "Our favorite girls, singing our favorite song."

Regina and Emma finished their duet and erupted into a fit of giggles.

Cora's phone beeped with a reply from Henry, "Oh geez. I know you are obsessed with the song, but don't you ever get bored with that song?"

Cora just laughed.

* * *

Complete fluff I know.. This is also dedicated to EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel.


	3. Playing Hookie

Prompt: Emma and Kathryn play hookie. Emma age:8

* * *

Regina has had early morning meeting all month. Usually Emma does't mind one or two one a month, but three in a week! Cora usually comes over before Regina leaves and fixes Emma something to eat and takes her to school.

Unfortunately Cora had a last minute business trip to attend to. So this past week it has been a combination of Regina bringing Emma to the diner so Ruby or Belle could take her to school. But today Ruby is swamped at the diner since a waitress called in sick and can't take Emma to school and Belle is swamped with preparing the library for its remodel.

Today Regina reluctantly asks Kathryn to take Emma to school. Its not that Regina doesn't trust Kathryn its more she doesn't trust Kathryn and Emma alone. Emma and Kathryn are too much alike already, the last thing Regina needs is for Emma to learn Kathryn's sneaky ways of getting out of trouble.

Regina leaves that morning at 6:10AM like she has all week. She kisses Emma on the forehead and says, "I love you" before grabbing her brief case and running out the door.

Kathryn is sitting in the kitchen when Emma comes down. Kathryn can tell that Emma is in a funk over not spending time with Regina.

Kat watches Emma enter the kitchen makes some toast and grabs an apple. Kat makes up her mind then and there.

Kat leans forward on the island and say to Emma, "Hey mini me, how about we do something fun today?"

Emma looks at Kat confused, "huh? I have school and you have to go to work."

Kat smiles and says, "Well I won't go into work if you agree to not go to school, for today only."

Emma looks at Kathryn and sees she is completely serious, "Yeah, I wanna do something fun."

Kat smiles and says alright then, "Grab your toast and apple and lets go."

Emma grabs her breakfast and her coat before running to the front door behind Kat and locking it.

Emma gets into the passenger side of Kat's Ford Mustang. Kat hands Emma a pair of sunglasses and smiles. Emma puts the glasses on and smiles too.

Kat starts the car and they are off.

* * *

Kat takes Emma to the Portland mall. She lets her play in the nearly empty jungle gym, jump on the indoor trampoline, and play any game she wants in the arcade.

Kat and Emma are sitting at a picnic table eating panini's when Kat asks Emma, "So mini me, what has you so down?"

Emma looks at Kat shyly and says, "I missed mom. She has been working a lot and I feel like I never see her."

Kat smiled in understanding, "I know it feels that way but I promise she hates working so much and not being able to see you too."

Emma nodded and said, "I know. I just don't want her to forget about me, or worse stop loving me."

Kat sadly looked at Emma and said, "Em, your mom would NEVER EVER in a million years forget about you. And never in 100 trillion billion years will your mom ever stop loving you. You have to understand that. And I know it's hard with her working all the time but I promise you, she loves you and if she could she would spend every moment of her day with you."

Emma nodded and went back to her panini.

Kat and Emma then walked around the mall looking at the different clothing styles and shoes.

While they were walking Emma saw her teacher Mr. Fredrick. Emma waved to him as he walked over.

Emma smiled and said, "Hi, Mr. F."

Fredrick smiled at Emma and said, "Hello Emma. Hi, I'm Emma's gym teacher Mr. Fredrick. But just call me Fred."

Kat smiled and said, "Hello Fred, I'm Emma's Aunt, Kathryn or Kat." They shook hands but they seemed to linger for a moment. Emma smiled looking at Kat's happy smile.

Emma then said, "Mr. Fredrick Aunt Kat and I are getting my mom a gift from the store. You want to come?"

Fred looked at Emma then back at Kat nodding, "If that doesn't bother your aunt. I would love to come."

Kat smiled at Fred and said, "It's no bother at all. Please join us."

Fred smiled and turned towards the stores.

Kathryn looked at Emma and held out her hand, "You my dear are the best kid ever."

Emma smiled and said, "I know, that's why you are helping me pick something out for my mom and getting me a new toy."

Kat lifted a eyebrow and said, "Am I now?"

Emma smiled and said, "Yup, or should I tell Mr. Fredrick's that you changed your mind and that we are leaving the mall... gift less?"

Kat sighed and said, "You are too much like me and your mother for our own good. Come on lets not keep Fred waiting."

Emma smiled and skipped away.

* * *

Kat and Fred talked while Emma looked around for something that she could give her mom.

Emma finally found the perfect thing. Emma tapped Kat on the arm and said, "Excuse me, Aunt Kat. I know what I want to get mom."

Kat nodded and followed Emma to the aisle. Emma then showed Kat a digital picture frame.

Emma looked at it and said, "This way I am always with her and she can't forget about me."

Kat smiled and said, "It's perfect Emma. I think she is really going to love it."

Kat took the box and took it to the register. Emma stopped her when she saw a little stuffed animal puppy. Emma picked it up and brought it with her.

Kat took the stuffed animal and said, "Is this going to be your toy?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

Fred smiled at Kat rolled her eyes and mumbled, "hustler" under her breath.

Kat paid for everything and handed Emma the little dog when they exited the store. She then turned to Fred and said, "Thank you for joining us and keeping me company. I had a good time."

Fred smiled and said, "I did too. I was wondering it you would consider going to dinner with me sometime?"

Kat smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

Fred smiled and said, "Ok, I'll call you?"

Kat nodded and took out her phone, "Damn it, its dead."

Fred then took out his phone and said, "It's fine I'll just txt you and you can save it later."

Kat gave Fred her number and smiled. Fred smiled one last time before waving bye to Emma and walking away.

Emma smirked and whispered to the stuffed animal, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Kat and Emma drove back to Storybrooke and to the mansion. Kat and Emma were smiling and laughing as they entered the door.

Emma was teasing Kat about how she 'swooned' at Fred. Kat was adamantly denying but knew it was a lost argument.

Before the door could even close Regina had sprinted down the stairs and engulfed Emma into a hug. "Emma!"

Emma was shocked but hugged back, "Mom, you ok?"

Regina pulled back and was looking Emma over, "Am I ok, are you ok?! I got a call from school saying you never showed up!" Regina then looked at Kat with a pointed glare.

Kat then took a step forward, "That would be my fault. I forgot to call the school."

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself down to avoid screaming at Kathryn in front of Emma.

Regina turned to Emma and said, "Emma go upstairs, take a quick shower and get into bed. We will talk in a moment."

Emma went to say something but Kat just shook her head. Emma sighed and gave Kat a hug. Emma then said, "Thanks for today Aunt Kat, I had fun."

Kat nodded and said, "I did too. Now go and do what your mom asked. I'll see you later."

Emma nodded and went upstairs.

Regina waited until she heard the sounds of the shower running before looking back at Kat. "Kat what the hell were you thinking?! I asked you to take her to school! Not take her on a- a shopping spree! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I called and called your phone but it just went to voicemail! I thought something terrible happened to the two of you!"

Regina was now crying and trying to wipe away the tears.

Kat hated seeing Regina like this, "Gina, I swear I didn't mean to make you worry. My phone died I didn't know. I swear. I was going to take Emma to school but after you left and she was getting her breakfast she just looked so... depressed. I couldn't send her to school like that Gina, she was so un-Emma like. So I took her to the Portland mall. We had fun and we talked. We really talked."

Regina looked at Kat and said, "I know Emma wasn't herself Kat, but I was going to address it this weekend. After work is done."

Kat shook her head and said, "Gina she thinks because you are working so much that you are going to forget about her."

Regina gasped and said, "What?"

Kat nodded and said, "She thinks you are going to forget about her. That she isn't going to matter to you. That you aren't going to love her anymore. She wants to spend time with you Gina."

Regina was crying again and looking at Kat, "She thinks I will stop loving her?"

Kat nodded slowly and said, "Gina, she needs her mom. She got you a gift, you wouldn't forget about her."

Regina looked at the shopping bag and opened it. Her tears fell when she saw the digital picture frame. Regina whispered, "Oh Emma"

Kat smiled and said, "She picked it out herself. She ever swindled a stuffed animal out of me."

Gina laughed and said, "How did a eight year old swingle you?"

Kat was about to answer when she shook her head and said, "That Gina is for another night, one with wine."

Regina smiled and said, "Thank you Kathryn. For being someone she can talk to."

Kat smiled and said, "Anything for mini me. And Gina don't be too hard on her about missing school, that was all me."

Regina nodded and gave Kathryn a hug before walking her to the door. Kathryn got into her car and drove home.

* * *

Regina climbed the stairs and knocked on Emma's door. Emma was laying in bed with her new stuffed animal.

Regina sat at the head of the bed and pulled Emma to her. Emma crawled into Regina's lap like she did when she was a young child and rested her head against Regina's chest.

Regina kissed Emma's head and said, "I will never ever stop loving you. No matter what. No matter how busy I get. Got it."

Emma nodded and looked at Regina, "Did you like your gift?"

Regina nodded and said, "I love it Emma. How about you and I pick out some of our favorite photos and set it up. Then on Monday when I go to work I can put it right on my desk."

Emma nodded trying to hide a yawn.

Regina laid down in Emma's bed holding her tight as she drifted off to sleep. Regina then started softly singing, "You are my sunshine, my only make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

Regina kissed Emma's head and said, "You are my sunshine Emma. I love you so much."

Regina decided to spend the night in Emma's bed holding her daughter, hoping to show her how much mommy really loved her.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked this chapter. please review I love the feedback. I also accept prompts I might not get to them all but I defiantly try. Thanks again for reading.


	4. My Emma

Sorry this took so long! I have been drowning in school work and life. Sorry it's kinda short..  
But.. Here is another chapter  
Prompt: Emma gets hurt playing but doesn't need Regina's to help. Little 8 year old Emma meeting little 8 year old Killian Jones. And then Cora is teasing Regina that Emma is growing up. (prompt by Jaclyn)

* * *

Regina was running late picking Emma up from intramural volleyball, and was speeding across town hoping that Emma wouldn't be too upset.

Regina pulled up to the school, jumped out of the car, and jogged over to the auditorium where intramurals was held. When Regina entered she saw Emma playing tag with a hand full of kids that were still waiting to be picked up.

Regina took a sigh of relief and a deep breath to slow her breathing. Regina then opened the door and called Emma's name.

Emma stopped running and turned to Regina smiling. Emma ran over to Regina and jumped into her arms giving her a big hug. Regina lifted Emma and twirled her around before placing her back on the ground and telling her to go get her stuff so they can go home.

Emma nodded and ran off to get her backpack. Regina watched as Emma waved bye to the other kids and the gym teacher, Mr. Steve, before running back over to Regina.

As they were on their way home Regina asked Emma, "So how was it? Did you playing? You make any new friends?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "It was awesome Mommy! It was so much fun! Mr. Steve taught us how to pass and how set. I made a whole bunch of new friends! Anna and her sister Elsa, Mick and his cousin Jeremy, and Killian. I can't wait to go back!"

Regina smiled and said, "I'm glad you had such a good time."

Regina pulled up to the house and opened the front door. Emma grabbed her backpack and started to run upstairs when Regina called out, "No running inside Emma! And finish up your homework, dinner will be ready soon."

Emma nodded from the top of the stairs and said, "OK, Mommy!"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Emma's first day of volleyball and it was almost time for Emma's first match.

Emma practice during every free moment she had. Emma even stayed after to talk to Mr. Steve's on how to get better.

The match was finally here and Regina, Cora, Ruby, and Kat were all sitting in the bleachers ready to cheer Emma on.

When Emma walked onto the court Ruby yelled out, "You GO PUP!"

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled as Emma waved to Ruby with a slight blush.

* * *

The game was close, Emma's team the Eagles were up by one point, and only needed two to win.

Elsa passed the ball to Jeremy who sent it over the net where it hit the ground earning the eagles the one point they needed to tie.

Kat and Ruby were cheering like this was the Olympic Volleyball tournament.

The ball was passed from Mick to Anna and then towards both Killian and Emma. They both ran for the ball not looking where they were going, and ran right into each other.

Killian, being taller, stumbled backwards but was able to stay on his feet, while Emma fell to the ground.

Regina was standing and ready to run to Emma before Emma even hit the ground, but was held back by Cora. Regina shot Cora a death glare while Cora calmly explained that Emma was ok, and that she needed to give Emma a chance to get up on her own.

Regina took a breath and sat back down, but her eyes never left Emma.

Killian quickly bent down to check on Emma to make sure she was ok. Regina watched as Killian extended his hand and helped Emma up. He then walked Emma over to the side and helped her sit down.

Mr. Steve check on Emma to make sure she was ok, and when Emma gave him a thumbs up and gave him a high five, he put two other players into the game and told the ref to continue.

Regina was about to go to Emma when she saw Killian walking back.

He nervously handed Emma an ice pack and sat down next to her. Emma took the ice pack and gently placed it on her cheek before smiling and turning her attention back to the game.

Regina watched the young boy like a hawk, while Ruby and Kat were still focused on the game.

Emma and Killian were sitting on the sidelines cheering their teammates and friends on when Killian took a deep breath and took and held one Emma's hands.

Killian was blushing with his head down, about to take his hand away when Emma tightened her hold and smiled. Killian smiled back and they both turned their attention back to the game.

Regina watched as Killian took Emma's hand. She couldn't tare her eyes away! Regina thought _How dare this little snot 'flirt' with her baby?! Oh no! That is SO not happening! _

Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Cora laughing. Regina snapped her head to her mother and said, "And what is so funny mother?"

Cora shook her head and said, "Nothing darling, except you look like you are about to have a anxiety attack over a little boy holding Emma's hand."

Regina rolled her eyes. Cora just laughed harder and continued to pick on Regina, "Oh Regina isn't it cute, young love. Maybe Emma and her boyfriend can join us for a celebratory dinner?"

Regina growled and said, "That little snot isn't coming anywhere near my Emma."

Cora laughed again and said, "Think again dear because they are both headed this way now."

Regina snapped her head back up and watched and Emma and Killian walk over to them, still hand in hand, and stopped in front of Regina.

Regina smiled and said, "You did so well Emma, I'm so proud of you!"

Emma blushed and said, "Thanks Mommy. Umm, I- I was wondering if maybe Killian can come to dinner with us? His brother staid it would be ok as long as you say ok."

Before Regina could think of a way to say no, Cora chimed in, "Certainly dear, any friend of Emma's is a friend of ours."

Emma smiled quickly said, "Thanks Nona!" before pulling Killian over to meet Ruby and Ket.

Regina blinked and quickly turned to Cora, "Why would you do that!?"

Cora just laughed and said, "Two reasons, one if you would have said no it would have ruined Emma's good mood and two, the look on your face is priceless."

Cora laughed as she joined Ruby, Kat, Emma, and Killian, leaving Regina to quietly growl _He still isn't getting my Emma._

* * *

Thanks again to Jaclyn for this prompt!  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I love reading them! Don't know when the next update is going to be but.. hopefully soon... soonish..


	5. Serve it Up

So sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me PM's about this fic! I am going to try and post more regularly. But we shall see, life tends to always get in the way. Please R+R!

Prompt: Cora, Kathryn, Ruby, and Regina watch Emma's volleyball game. Emma confides in Ruby. Lily introduced.

*Time jump* Emma Age 16

* * *

Regina is late. She ran into the auditorium and is scanning the bleachers looking to spot where Cora and Kathryn are sitting.

Regina finally sees Kathryn waving to her patting the seat next to her. Regina sighs a breath of relief and quickly makes her way to the bleachers.

Regina makes her way there and plops herself into the free space, "Thanks Kat."

Kathryn nods and turns her attention back to where it is supposed to be; on Emma. This is Emma's first varsity game starting. Emma is the only underclassman on the varsity volleyball team.

Regina took out her phone and took a few pictures when Emma went to the back line to serve.

Emma took a deep and ignored the screaming fans, her obnoxiously loud best friends Neal and Killian, and the cheers of her Nona, Aunt Kat, and Mom. Emma tossed the ball high and put a little spin on the ball as she hit. The crowd could hear the smack from the force of Emma's hand hitting the ball and the stinging pain as the ball collided with the forearms of the other team.

Emma smiled when the ball went flying resulting in an ace. The ball was passed back to Emma and her teammates gave her high fives. Emma continued to serve until the opposing team used a time out.

Emma grabbed a drink of water and then ran back onto the court.

The other team got the possession of the ball and quickly caught up. This was the last match and the score was 23-22. Emma's team only needed two more point to with this game. If they won they would be in the running for the state championship.

Emma was now at the front of the net prepared for anything. The ball was played back and forth a few times when the opposing team spiked the ball. Emma and her teammate were both ready.

Emma dug the ball and rolled backwards, on the ground, out of the way.

Her team was able to spike and gain the point. The score was now 24-22. One more point.

Then the other team called a 5 minute time out.

Emma and her team groaned not wanting to lose their momentum. But they had no choice, so the decided to stay loose by practicing their hitting.

Emma played outside hitter and was waiting her turn. Emma did her approach and was already in the air when someone yelled out, "Ball!"

Emma came down and landed on the ball falling to the ground. The entire gym was quiet. Emma's teammates gathered around her as they checked her out.

Regina was on her feet ready to go to Emma at any moment. Kat was holding Regina back so that Emma wasn't embarrassed or smothered. Cora had her hand over her mouth waiting to see if Emma was ok.

Her team helped her up and clapped her on the back as she rolled her wrist and extended her fingers.

The team and the fans cheered as Emma smiled and gave a quick thumbs up. To everyone else Emma looked fine, but Regina could tell that Emma was hurting. Regina was about to go to Emma when the ref blew the whistle for the game to resume.

Emma took her position again but had a new look of determination. The opposing team served and sent the ball over the net. Emma's team smoothly recovered and sent the ball back with a spike from the middle hitter. The ball was dug and sent back over to Emma's team.

Emma then strongly yelled out, "Outside! Set me!"

Regina was sitting in the bleachers holding Kat's hand waiting for the ball to come to Emma.

Emma did her approach and jumped. The set was perfect. Emma hit the ball into the back corner where no one was. Before anyone could sprint there the ball touched the ground. Final score 25-22.

Emma fist pumped the air when she landed. The bleachers erupted in cheers. Neal and Killian were screaming, "YEAH EMMA!"

Emma's team mates ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Emma and her teammates showed sportsmanship and shook hands with the opposing team saying, "Good game."

When the gym was cleaned the the net put away the only people left in the auditorium was Regina, Kat, and Cora. Neal and Killian said 'good-bye and great game' before they left.

Emma had her duffle bag and school bag. She smiled when she saw her family waiting for her.

Kat was stepped up and opened her arms. Emma smiled and dropped her bags. Emma then ran to Kat and jumped into her arms as she spun Emma around. Emma was laughing seeing how she was now taller than all three women, so as Kat held her she had to bend her knees so they wouldn't hit the ground.

When Kat let go Cora pulled Emma into a hug gave her a kiss on the temple, "Great game Em. Truly amazing."

Emma smiled and said, "Thanks Nona."

Emma then turned to Regina and walking into her open arms. Regina squeezed Emma tight said, "I am so proud of you baby. So proud."

Emma held onto Regina tighter and said, "Thanks mommy. I'm really glad you could make it."

Regina smiled and said, "I might have been late, but I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Emma smiled again and gave Regina another hug before pulling back and asking, "Can we go to Granny's? I'm in the mood for ice cream and I wanna see Wolf."

Everyone nodded and said, "Anything for the champ."

* * *

Emma ran into Granny's and saw Red, "Wolf!"

Ruby turned and saw Emma, "PUP! I heard you won! And you made the game winning point! Congrats pup! I think that deserves a chocolate, chocolate, mint chocolate chip and banana sundae!"

Emma smiled and quickly said, "YES!"

Regina groaned thinking about all of the sugar. Even Cora cringed a little, "Emma dear, are you sure you don't want something a little less... sugary?"

Kat chucked and said, "Don't even bother Cora, there is no changing that girls mind about those sundaes."

Emma smiled and turned back to Ruby, "Hey can you also bring me a bag of ice?"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "I knew it. You hurt yourself when you fell didn't you?"

Emma licked her lips and shrugged, "It's not that bad. Probably just a sprain."

Regina sighed and gently took Emma's wrist in her hand and kissed the top. Emma smiled and said, "Thanks mom, all better."

Emma, Kat, Regina, and Cora all took a seat in a booth towards the back of the diner.

Ruby came to the booth and sat Emma's ice and sundae down on the table. Ruby was still working and couldn't stay but gave Emma another hug said, "Ice that wrist."

Emma nodded, laid her wrist on the table and placed the ice on top, and with her free hand she ate her sundae.

* * *

When Emma finished her sundae everyone decided to head home. Emma said good-bye to Cora and Kat and told Regina that she wanted to stay a few extra minutes to talk with Ruby.

Regina was skeptical but agreed.

Emma sat down again in the booth. Emma waited until Ruby was on break and called her over to talk.

Ruby looked at Emma with a worried expression, "Pup, what's going on?"

Emma looked at Ruby with sad scared eyes and said, "Wolf, I think I'm different."

Ruby was surprised but nodded, "Of course pup, you are different but that's what makes you special. And I don't think anyone in this town would want you any other way."

Emma had tears in her eyes but said nothing.

Ruby then took Emma's good hand and said, "Em tell me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Emma looked back at Ruby and sighed, "Ruby... I think.. I think I like girls too."

Ruby was confused at first and then it dawned on her, "oh.. OH!"

Emma looked down shyly and let a tear fall.

Ruby cooed and said, "Emma, pup. It's ok. Trust me, it's ok."

Ruby got up and took a seat next to Emma and pulled her into her side and gave her a hug.

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby and tried to keep her tears at bay.

When Emma was composed again Ruby gently lifted Emma's chin with her index finger and had Emma look her in the eye, "Emma, there is nothing wrong with you liking girls. Look at Belle and I. I love her. Yes before her I only dated men, that doesn't mean it is a phase or an experiment, ok. Follow your heart Emma, don't be afraid."

Emma took in what Ruby said and then cleared her throat, "I'm scared. What if my mom finds out and she is disappointed?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Emma, you should know by now that Regina loves you. She would never ever be disappointed in you for following your heart; none of us will. I won't lie Emma, there may be some cruel people out there ready to make you feel like your heart is wrong, but you have to ignore them."

Emma sighed she felt better now that she had spoken to Ruby. Emma nodded and gave Ruby another big hug, "Thanks Wolf, I really needed this. I love you."

Ruby smiled and said, "Anytime Pup, anytime anywhere. I love you too. Now get home before Regina has a fit."

Emma chuckled and nodded her head.

Emma then looked at Ruby one last time and shyly asked, "Ruby do you think you could not tell anyone just yet. I wanna tell mom before everyone finds out."

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Your secret is safe with me, but you are going to have to tell her." Ruby then got up, smiled at Emma, and went to the back of the diner to the storage room.

Emma stood up too and smiled feeling a sense of relief.

Emma was took distracted in her own head to notice that someone had just enter the diner, not paying attention either.

Emma continued walking and it wasn't until they both collided with each other and went tumbling to the ground.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't..."

"Sorry, I wasn't..."

Emma looked up and was met with the most beautiful brown eyes.

Emma and the other girl both slowly stood up and fixed their clothing.

The other girl smiled and extended her hand, "Sorry, I'm Lily Page. I just moved here."

Emma swallowed thickly, took Lily's hand and said, "Umm.. Hi, sorry. I'm umm, I'm Emma. Emma Mills."

Lily smiled and looked at their hands, grasped together in a continuous handshake.

Emma looked at Lily and thought _Follow your heart. _


	6. Secrets pt1

A/N: So this is going to be a 2 parter. After this there is going to be about 7 or 8 more chapters before this is completed. But that is a little ways away. I will hopefully be working on the next part tomorrow. But I'm not really sure when it is going to be done. Thanks for all of your supportive comments I really appreciate all of them! Thanks for sticking with me!  
Prompt:Emma is secretly dating someone (boy/girl) and Kathryn finds out. Emma doesn't want Kathryn to tell Regina.

* * *

Emma has been acting oddly. Regina notices, Cora notices, Kat notices, even Granny notices. Emma has been quiet and secretive, so no longer spends her free time with Regina or at the diner.

Regina is starting to worry. Emma was constantly calling her and canceling plans. Even this past weekend Emma canceled on her and Kat to go shopping. Regina is trying to be supportive but not overbearing, but not a pushover.

Today is Thursday and Regina and Emma were supposed to go to Cora and Henry's for dinner but Emma decided to stay after practice and go to the library.

Regina doesn't want Emma to think she doesn't trust her so she allows Emma to miss the dinner.

Regina is sitting at the dining room table with her parents having idle conversation. It isn't until Henry asks, "Where is Emma? I feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

Regina clears her throat and whispers more to herself, "join the club" but Cora hears.

Cora puts her utensils down and looks at Regina, "Regina, what do you mean 'join the club'? Has Emma not been coming home?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, she come home every night by her 11:00PM curfew, but it's just... she is so distant. She has always gone to school then to practice, but now it seems so goes to school, to practice, and somewhere else. She tells me where but she never tells me with who or what they are doing. It's always 'with a friend' or 'just hanging out'"

Cora purses her lips and asks, "Are you sure she is telling the truth about where she goes?"

Henry looks at Cora and says, "Cora. Emma is a good girl. Why would she lie?"

Cora looks back at Henry, "Because she is a 16 year old girl." Cora then looks at Regina, "Do you think she is doing any kind of drugs?"

Regina gulped and said, "No. Emma wouldn't."

Cora chuckled and asked, "Oh really? So you never did any kind of drugs when you were Emma's age? Because I distinctly remember you coming home reeking of pot, and you trying to play it off by saying you got sprayed by skunk."

Regina blushed and buried her face in her hands, "Ok, I get your point. But I honestly don't think Emma is doing anything like that."

Cora then shrugs and says, "Alright."

Regina is still thinking about what her mother said and is trying to think _Could Emma be on drugs?_

Terri then entered and filled up their iced tea glasses. Before she left she turned to Regina and said, "Mija, It seems to me like Emma has got herself a crush."

Terri then winks and leaves.

Regina looks at Terri retreating figure and wonders, _Is Emma dating someone?_

Henry then begins chuckling, followed by Cora.

Regina looks at the two of them and then asks, "And what is so funny?"

Cora shakes her head and says, "Nothing. I would just rather deal with a teen smoking pot than have to deal with the teenage angst coupled with young love. I hope you have a open door policy for Emma's room. You never know who she has or what she is doing in that room behind closed doors."

Regina's face crinkles and then contorts in disgust and horror, "No. Emma is still a child. She isn't ready for.. that yet."

Henry then chuckles and says, "Emma is still your child yes, but a child she is no longer."

Cora looks at Regina and says, "Dear I suggest you talk with Emma about the birds and the bees before you end up a grandmother."

Regina then places her head on the table and groans. Henry pats Regina on the back and says, "And welcome to the teen years mija."

* * *

Emma hates keeping things from her mom, but she just isn't ready to tell her about her and Lily.

Over the past couple of weeks she and Lily have been getting a lot closer. With Killian and Neal both in relationships a lot of the time they used to spend with each other is now taken up by spending time with their significant others.

Emma is starting to think that she likes, likes Lily. Lily had just move to Storybrooke with her mother Mal, when she and Emma first met in the diner.

Emma loves spending time with Lily, she is funny, adventurous, daring, mysterious, kind, a just downright beautiful.

Currently Emma should be with her mom at her grandparents house but Emma would much rather spend time with Lily.

The two of them are sitting at the back of the library in the stacks. They were originally doing homework but now they are just talking.

Lily was telling Emma about how her mother decided she needed a change of scenery after her step-father left.

Once Lily finished her story she looked at Emma and said, "So now that you know my life story, what's your?"

Emma wrung her hands a little and told Lily the basics, "Umm.. well I was abandoned by my mother on the side of the road. But someone found me. I was going to be adopted but I was sent back. So I was in foster care. I met my brother August in one of our foster homes. He was the one who saved me from a bad home, and helped me to find my mom Regina. Regina has raised me since I was 4."

Lily looked at Emma then then asked, "Did you ever find your birth parents?"

Emma sighed and said, "Yeah. Umm turns out its a small world cause they used to live here in Storybrooke. My umm biological parents are in jail right now for fraud and identity theft. They thought they could take me away from Regina. They tried to get me to leave Regina. But it turned out that they stole some couples identity in Boston so that when they were being looked up and stuff they were the perfect couple. But the police from Boston got to them, and arrested them. I haven't spoken to them since. But I think my bio-dad, David, is going to be released soon. I think he got less time since he was more an accomplice while MM, my bio-mom, still has a few more years in jail."

Lily took Emma's hand and said, "Wow. I'm sorry. But from what I have heard and what you have told me your mom, Regina, seems pretty awesome."

Emma smiled and said, "Yeah, she is the best thing to ever happen to me."

Lily was looking at Emma while she smiled and whispered, "You have such a gorgeous smile"

Emma blushed and tried to duck away, "No, I'm serious Emma. You are so beautiful."

Emma cheeks turned even redder as she shyly said, "Thank you."

Lily then tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear and leaned forward, "Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but... I really want to kiss you."

Emma gulped and tried to confidently say, "Then why don't you" but the words came out more like, "d-do it."

Lily smiled and gently placed her lips against Emma's. The kiss was sweet and chaste, just the meeting of lips. Lily intertwined their fingers as they both pulled back.

Emma looked at Lily with a blush. Emma then said, "I really liked kissing you."

Lily laughed a little and said, "I really liked kissing you too."

The two teens laughed together and continued kissing.

They didn't stop until they heard the clock tower chime telling them it was already 7:00PM.

Lily looked at her watch and groaned, "I need to head home, my mom wants me home so we can finish unpacking."

Emma nodded and said, "Let me walk you home."

Lily smiled and said, "You don't have to do that."

They both packed up their stuff and headed towards the exit.

Emma shrugged and said, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

* * *

Lily and Emma walked hand in hand back to Lily's apartment. They talked the whole way back. When they got to Lily's apartment Lily turned to Emma and said, "I know this is really new, like really new, but I was wondering if you know, if you would want to be my girlfriend?"

Emma looked at Lily and smiled, "Yeah, I- I would really like that."

Lily smiled and pulled Emma into a chaste kiss. They both forgot where they were as the world fell away. They didn't stop kissing until one of the tenants yelled, "Hey lovebirds! Get a room!"

Emma and Lily pulled away and just smiled. Lily gave Emma one last peck and said, "See you later girlfriend."

Emma just smiled and said, "See ya, girlfriend."

Lily then entered the building and closed the door.

Emma was so happy, she stood for a minute and pinched herself making sure that everything that had happened in the past hour was real.

Emma then looked around to figure out where she was, then she realized, _This is Aunt Kat's building. I really hope she didn't see me._

Emma then shifted her backpack and turned around to head home. When she turned around she was met with the shocked face of Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at Emma and blinked a few times before saying, "Emma, is... Does Regina..." Kat shook her head trying to get words to form complete sentences.

Emma gulped and cut Kat off, "Please don't say anything to my mom. Please Aunt Kat, Please."

Before Kat agrees to keep Emma's secret, "Emma throws her body at Kat and wraps her into a hug."

Kat knows she shouldn't keep this from Regina but how can she break Emma's trust?

Kat gives Emma a tight squeeze and pulls back, "Listen, I won't tell Regina, but you have to promise to tell her soon. It's not fair to keep her in the dark about this."

Emma nods and says, "I promise I'll tell her. I promise."

Kat nods and says, "Go on. Go home, its getting late. But don't think that because I am letting this go for now that this conversation is over!"

Emma nods and quickly runs home.

* * *

Kat enters her apartment and pours herself a glass of wine thinking _Emma better tell Regina soon. I don't want to keep this secret._

To be Continued...


	7. Secrets pt2

A/N:Sorry this has taken so long! I finished school and basically have been working non-stop. I hope to update this again soon. But no promises! Just stick with me! So this is the second part of Secrets. Takes off right where Secrets pt.1 ended, so you may wanna skim through pt.1. Also there is another prompt from Evilregal13 in here.  
Prompt: Emma gets in trouble and Regina says she is disappointed in her and Emma starts crying and runs to Cora.

* * *

Emma walked all the way home, thinking about how much she likes Lily and how she is going to sneak into the house. When she ran into the mansion she tried to quietly close the door. Emma took a breath of relief that the door didn't squeak. Emma's plan was to run up the stairs and get changed for bed, hoping that Regina wouldn't notice that it was past her 8:30pm curfew.

When Emma turned around she paled. Regina was standing behind her not looking too happy.

Emma tried to speak but no words came out.

Regina looked at Emma and slightly shook her head, "Do you know what time it is?"

Emma slowly shook her head. Regina then asked, "You want to take a guess?"

Emma swallowed and said, "Almost 9pm."

Regina hmmed and said, "Almost 9pm. See I thought your curfew was 8:30pm. Am I wrong?"

Emma shook her head, "No."

Regina nodded and said, "So you want to tell me why you are 30 minutes late? Or how about why you didn't think it was appropriate to call me to let me know that you were going to be late?"

Emma opened her mouth to explain but she couldn't find the right words, "I umm.. I was.. I didn't."

Regina just held up her hand and said, "You know what? I don't want to hear it right now. Go get ready for bed. We will talk about this tomorrow. But Emma you're grounded through the weekend. No TV, no Computer unless for homework, and no cell phone."

Emma sighed and trudged up the stairs, gently closing her door and getting ready for bed. Emma wished she could just spit it out, just tell her mom that she was with her girlfriend and that they lost track of time while in the library.

Emma flopped down on her bed and tried to think of a good time or way to tell her mom about her relationship. But everything scenario she thought of just seemed wrong.

* * *

Emma was sitting outside on the front steps, over the weekend, thinking about how she should tell Regina that she is in a relationship with Lily.

Emma hated that she was grounded and couldn't hang out with or talk to Lily. If only she could just tell her mom, then everything would go back to normal.

Regina had to go to the office and work out a few details for an upcoming event. She left the house but calls the house phone every 40 minutes to make sure that Emma is still in the house

Emma spends most of the day sitting on the steps alternating between thinking and reading.

At around 2:30pm Cora makes a surprise visit. She has been standing in front of Emma for the past 5 minutes, but Emma has yet to acknowledge her presence. Cora is looking at Emma and can tell that she is thinking very hard about something.

Cora sits down on the steps and waits for Emma to realize that she is there.

It only takes a few more minutes before Emma jumps and says, "Nona!? Geez! You scared the bejesus out of me! When did you even get here?!"

Cora just smirks and says, "Well darling I arrived almost 10 minutes ago. But it seems that you were so locked in that head of yours that you didn't notice."

Emma blushes a little and said, "Sorry."

Cora waves her and dismissing it, "That's alright darling. But what I do want is for you to tell me what is going on in that head of yours. And don't even try and deflect. Tell me."

Emma knew they would be sitting there all night if she doesn't tell Cora what is going on, and that woman has a superhuman BS detector.

Emma groaned and looked away from Cora, "I-I. I'm dating my friend."

Cora scrunched her nose, "Neal?"

Emma snapped her eyes to Cora and said, "Eww! NO! Neal is my best friend, he is like a brother! Same with Killian! And plus they are both dating people. Eww, Nona!"

Cora laughed and said, "Well if not them, then who? I don't think we have met any of your other close friends."

Emma nodded, "You haven't met her. She is new."

Cora lifted her eyebrow, "Her?"

Emma swallowed and said, "y-yeah. Her. Her name is Lily. She just moved here with her mom."

Cora looked at Emma and nodded, "Ahh I see. Have you told Regina about this relationship?"

Emma shook her head, "No, not yet. I've been trying to think of the best way to tell her but I can't think of one. I hate that she doesn't know."

Cora placed a hand on Emma cheek and said, "You need to tell her. She probably hates knowing that something is bothering you, but she doesn't know what or how to fix it."

Emma leaned into Cora's hand, "I know. Ruby and Aunt Kat already told me to tell her but I'm scared."

Cora wiped away the tear that fell and said, "It's ok darling. Your mother loves you. No matter what. Don't be afraid to share something this big with her. Promise me that you will tell her soon."

Emma nods and says, "I promise."

Cora nods and pulls Emma into a tight comforting embrace, rubbing her back like she used to when she was a little girl.

* * *

The following Monday Emma was up and 'eating' breakfast by the time Regina was downstairs. Regina looked at Emma and could tell that something was bothering her. Emma was staring at her bowl of cereal like it contained the answers of the universe.

Regina sighed and leaned across the breakfast bar to talk with Emma, "Emma please, what is going on with you? Talk to me. I can't understand if you don't talk with me."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw that her mom was scared but also truly interested. Emma opened her mouth to tell Regina about Lily when Regina's phone went off.

Regina groaned and mouthed 'sorry' before answering the phone, "Mayor Mills."

Emma watched her mom as she finished making her coffee while talking on the phone. Emma sighed knowing that now wasn't the right time so she stood up and took her cereal bowl to the sink dumping its contents down the drain. Regina saw Emma throw out her cereal and walk out the kitchen.

Regina said, "Can you hold on for one moment please Mr. Sanders? Thank you."

Regina then placed her phone on mute and ran to the door to meet Emma.

Emma was putting her sneakers on when Regina got to the door. "Emma, you're leaving now? I thought I was driving you. School doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

Emma nodded and said, "I know. But I want to walk and I don't want to be late. So I'm getting a head start."

Regina nodded, "Oh, ok. Do you have money for lunch?-" Emma nodded "Ok. I love you sweetheart." Regina then stepped forward and gave Emma a kiss on the head.

Emma smiled slightly and said, "Love you too mom. I'll see you later." With that Emma opened the door and walked out.

Regina sighed and went back to her phone to finish speaking with Mr. Sanders.

* * *

Regina was sitting at the counter in Granny's twirling her Iced Tea watching the straw go round and round.

Kat and Ruby were as the diner also, but they were watching Regina.

Kat looked at Ruby and mumbled, "I wish Emma would just tell her already."

Ruby then snapped her head to Kat and whispered, "What?"

Kat's eyes went wide realizing that Ruby heard her. Kat groaned and said, "I found out something, and Emma is supposed to tell Regina."

Ruby nodded, "Ahh, she told you. About... it?"

Kat lifted an eyebrow and said, "Kinda. That is if the 'it' is the same 'it'. I saw."

Ruby's mouth dropped open and whispered, "You saw Emma and another girl?" as she leaned in closer to Kat.

Kat nodded and whispered back, "I saw them kissing outside the building. I guess she lives in the same building as me."

Ruby awwwed and said, "Our little Emma is growing up."

Kat smiled a little, but it quickly fell when she looked at Regina, "Yeah she is, I just wish she would let Regina know what is going on. Look at her, she is miserable."

Ruby nodded, "I know."

* * *

Kat soon joined Regina. They caught up since they hadn't seen each other in a few days, due to Regina's hectic work schedule.

While they were talking the diner's phone rang and Ruby answered, "Granny's Diner. Ruby speaking, how can I help you?"

The person on the phone started speaking. Listening to what they are saying Ruby's mouth drops open and she looks at Regina.

Regina catches her eye and tilts her head in confusion.

Ruby nods and said, "Alright. I'll let her know."

Regina impatiently waits for Ruby to come over and relay the message. "Ruby? What is it?"

Ruby licks her lips and says, "That was Cora. Emma called her to pick her up from school. She is bringing her and her friend here"

Regina recoiled in confusion, "What? Why didn't she call me? Why did she need to be picked up from school early?"

Ruby leans on the counter and says, "Emma got into a fight with another student. All four students were asked to leave the school for the rest of the day. Emma called Cora and asked her to pick her up."

Regina sits there in shock. _Emma got into a fight?! Is she hurt? Emma's never been a violent person. She got asked to leave school!? I bet it is because of that new friend she is hanging out with. _

Regina sighs and looks back at Ruby with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do. Emma is keeping something from me. She never used to keep things from me."

Kat and Ruby both looked at each other sadly. Unfortunately Regina sees the look. "What? You. You two know something. You know what is going on with Emma, don't you. Tell me!"

Kat bites her lip before gently saying, "We can't. It's not something that we can tell you. Emma needs to tell you."

Regina glares between Ruby and Kat, "You can't tell me, or won't? This is MY daughter we are talking about!"

Ruby looks back at Regina and said, "I know. We know. But Regina we promised Emma to not say anything. She needs and wants to tell you."

Before Regina says anything the diner's door opens. In walks Emma, Lily and Cora.

Emma has her head down avoiding Regina's eyes.

Cora instructs Lily to sit in the booth and wait.

Ruby tells Emma and Regina to head to the back so they can talk a little more privately.

Regina is walks in first. When she turns around Emma still has her head down, hiding her face.

Regina paces back and forth not knowing where to start, "I don't know where to start Emma. This isn't you. This isn't the person that I raised. Keeping things from me, fighting, breaking curfew."

Emma nods and mumbles, "I'm sorry."

Regina shakes her head, "Look at me when you are talking."

Emma gently and slowly lifts her head. Regina gasps and places her hand over her mouth. Emma has a large bruise forming on her eye and part of her cheek.

Emma licks her lips and said, "I'm sorry. It's not as bad as it looks. Please don't be mad."

Regina shakes her head, "I'm not mad Emma, I'm just.. I am so disappointed in you."

Emma feels like a knife was just stabbed through her heart. Her mother was disappointed in her. She never ever wanted to disappoint her mom.

Emma is crying but ignores the tears. Regina then asks, "Why were you fighting? Was it because of that girl out there? Did she make you fight?"

Emma shook her head, "She is my... friend."

"No friend would make you fight!" Regina said.

Emma shook her head, "No you don't understand! She didn't make me fight. I wanted to."

Regina looked at Emma shocked, "Emma, you barely know this girl! Is she even really your friend?"

Emma looks Regina in the eye, "Yes. I know she is."

Regina takes a deep breath and asks, "How? How do you know she is your friend?"

Emma continues to look Regina in they eye and says, "She is my girlfriend."

Regina then looks at Emma and sighs, "I know she is your girl friend. She is your friend that is a girl..."

Emma cuts her off, "No. She is my Girlfriend."

Regina finally understands what Emma is telling her. Regina is shocked.

Emma's tears are coming harder as Regina just stands there, "Mom? Mommy? Say something!"

Regina tries but nothing comes out.

Emma lets out a sob and runs out of the back, past Kat and Ruby, and to Cora. "Nona, I want to leave. Please and we go?"

Cora is looking from Emma's face, her red eyes and tear streaks, to the back room door hoping for Regina to come out.

When Regina isn't there after a few seconds, Cora sighs and says, "Alright darling. Abulto will be happy to see you."

Cora tells Emma to get into the car. She then turns to Lily and asks, "Are you ok?"

Lily looks at Cora with sad eyes trying to hold the tears, "I don't want her relationship with me to affect the one with her mom. She loves her mom so much. I could never ask her to choose."

Cora smiles and says, "Regina is just shocked. She will come around very quickly. I promise. Is someone coming to get you sweetheart?"

Lily nods, "My mom should be here any minute."

Cora nods and pats Lily on the shoulder, "Trust me, everything will be ok."

Cora then leaves the diner and takes off, with Emma, towards her home.

A few seconds after Cora and Emma have left the diners door opens again. Lily looks to the door and runs to hug her mom.

Mal holds Lily and asks, "Are you ok? Did those boys hurt you?"

Lily shook her head, "No. Emma.. Emma protected me."

Mal kissed Lily on the head, "Where is that little savior?"

Lily shook her head, "She left with her grandma. I think she just told her mom about us, I don't think she took it very well."

Mal nodded, understanding how it can be a shock.

Ruby asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Both Mal and Lily shook their heads.

Regina then rushed from the back room looking around, "Emma!"

Regina looked to Ruby and Kat, "Where is she?"

Kat sighed, "She left with Cora."

Regina started crying, "I-I didn't say anything. I just stood there."

Ruby took Regina's hand and Kat rubbed her back. Regina didn't care that she seemed to be breaking down in front of two strangers, or in the thankfully empty diner.

Mal sighed and walked over to Regina, "When I was told I dropped a vacuum cleaner on my toe."

Lily smirked, "It's true she broke her toe. Ms. Mills I really really like Emma. And today was kinda my fault. She wouldn't have gotten into a fight if it wasn't for me. Emma protected me. She got hurt because of me."

Mal rubbed Lily's back and said, "Those Lostin boys have been bullying you since the beginning."

Regina took a deep breath trying to compose herself, "I'm sorry for meeting under such terrible circumstances. I'm Regina."

Lily smiled a little, "I'm Lily. I'm Emma's umm.."

"Girlfriend. I know, it's ok." Regina said giving Lily a smile.

Mal then extended her hand and said, "Maleficent. But Mal is fine."

Regina shook Mal's hand and said, "Nice to meet you but I need to go."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Regina ran from the diner and to her car.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door repeatedly. Terri opened the door and let Regina in.

Regina searched the living and dining rooms for Emma, Cora, or her father.

Terri then pointed upstairs and gently said, "Go. She needs her mom."

Regina thanked Terri and ran upstairs. She could hear the muffled voice of her mother when she reached the top of the stairs.

Regina knew they were in her old bedroom, Emma likes that room the best.

Regina was about to open the door when she heard Emma sniffle, "What if she hates me?"

Cora pushed Emma's hair behind her ear and said, "Darling your mother would never ever in a million years hate you for being you. Gay, straight, bisexual, what ever. She loves you, Emma Swan Mills."

Regina then opened the door, "She's right. I could never hate you. You will always be my baby. I love you no matter what. No matter who you are dating, as long as you are happy."

Cora gently stood up so Regina could sit next to Emma. Cora gently patted Regina on the cheek before exiting the room and closing the door.

Regina took the space that Cora just vacated. Emma was clutching her pillow trying to stop her tears.

Regina wiped her own tears before speaking, "Emma, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't accept you or that I could hate you. I- I was just so shocked. I mean for the longest time I thought you were going to tell me that you and Neal became an item."

Emma groaned and said, "What is with everyone thinking I'm with Neal? He's like a brother! That's just gross."

Regina smiled a little and said, "Emma, I'm glad you told me. I am so proud of you too; for protecting Lily from the Lostin boys, for being honest with yourself, for being honest with me. So I hope you don't hate me for not reacting the way I should have."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "I don't hate you, you're still my mommy."

Regina then pulled Emma into a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around her moms waist and laid her head on her chest. Regina stroked Emma's hair and kissed her head.

Regina then said, "I like Lily, she seems like a nice girl."

Emma said, "Yeah, I like her too."

Regina then tilted Emma's head up and said, "No more secrets."

Emma nodded and smiled, "No more secrets."

* * *

A/N2: so hope you liked it. I didn't proofread before posting, since I wanted to get it posted before I go to work. Any grammar mistakes that can't be overlooked just message me! Also I don't have personal experience in coming out to family or friends so I hope I didn't screw it up, when writing about it. please let me know! Thanks! Review please!


	8. So Proud

*TIME JUMP* Emma Age 18.  
Sorry this has taken so long! Hoping to work on this again soon. Hopefully by next weekend. But no promises. Hope yu enjoy! :) Please R&amp;R!

* * *

Regina was sitting in the bleaches next to Mal and Lily watching Emma play her last game of the season.

Regina loved watching Emma play but hated that when she put her hair up those dreads showed.

Somehow Emma got dared into putting dreads in. Regina wasn't a fan but Emma seemed to like them. She even convinced her girlfriend, Lily, into getting them.

Regina sits and thinks about all the milestones she has had with Emma. She can't believe that Emma is 18 and getting ready to graduate and leave for college. Emma still hasn't decided on where she wants to go yet, since she is waiting to hear back from a few other schools.

Regina watches the powerhouse that is her daughter on the court. Emma has been ranked in the top 5 on the east coast and in the top 10 players in the country. Regina has no doubts that Emma will go and do great things.

Regina is pulled from her jumbled thoughts she hears Lily and the rest of the gym cheering. The game is now basically over, 24-19.

Emma is up to serve, this is game point for her team. Emma takes a deep breath just like she would during any other game. Emma stands all the way back to prepare for her jump serve.

Emma gets a running start and throws the ball in the air. The gym goes silent. All that is heard is the smack of Emma's hand against the ball.

The ball soars across the net. Emma lands and holds her breath. The ball looks like it is going out of bounds when it drops. Right on the line in the back right hand corner.

The girl dives to save it but isn't fast enough.

The ref blows the whistle and calls the game. Emma is crying as she is engulfed in a team wide hug.

Emma is one of three seniors on the team. They are each given a rose and a signed volleyball.

Pictures are taken and hugs are given.

Lily runs to the court and gives Emma a hug. The two have been dating all throughout high school.

Mal and Regina are slowly making their way down to the court to give Emma a hug.

Emma hug Mal and thanks her for coming, inviting her to the house for a little BBQ.

Regina nods and says, "Of course. You are always welcome. It's just going to be me, Kat, her boyfriend Fred, Ruby, Granny, and my parents."

Mal nods and said, "Well thank you for the invite. We will surely stop by."

Emma then squeals and hugs Regina.

Regina is laughing and says, "Great game sweetheart. I'm going to miss seeing you play."

Emma pulls back from the hug and says, "Yeah. I was pretty great."

Regina rolls her eyes and says, "And oh so humble."

Emma smiles and says, "Like mother like daughter."

Regina gasps in mock hurt. Emma laughs and gives Regina a kiss on the cheek.

Regina then laughs along with her, knowing she is kinda right.. only kinda.

* * *

Everyone is at the mansion sitting and talking.

Lily and Emma are sitting next to each other whispering. Kat, Ruby, and Cora, are talking about planning a upcoming vacation, while Granny and Mal talking about Mal's recent travels to India, while Fred and Henry are by the grill making burgers and veggies.

Regina is inside grabbing the drinks. Right before she is about to leave the kitchen she hears the mailbox open and close.

She decides to get the mail now before she forgets. She grabs the mail and there is a large envelope addressed to Emma Mills from Columbia University, New York, New York.

Regina gasps at the envelope and rushes outside, "Emma! Emma!"

Emma looks up and sees what Regina is holding. Emma whispers under her breath and says, "Crap."

Lily looks at her with a confused look, "Emma. You've told her right? Please tell me you told her?"

Emma subtly shakes her head, "It was never the right time. She has been so happy."

Lily sighs, "You need to tell her."

Emma ducks her head saying, "I know" before standing up and heading over to her mom.

Regina is smiling and almost shaking with excitement.

Everyone makes their way over to Emma, wondering what the excitement is all about.

Emma sighs and opens the envelope. _Congratulations! You have been accepted to Columbia University Class of 2019!_

Emma smiles at Regina and softly says, "I got in."

Regina has tears in her eyes and pulls Emma into a hug, "I am so proud of you Emma."

Emma hugs Regina and takes a deep breath before pulling back, "Mom. I-I'm not going."

Regina recoils confused, "What do you mean? You chose somewhere else? Syracuse? Cornell? USC? Chicago? Miami?"

Emma shakes her head to all, "No. I"

Regina cuts her off, "I didn't know you applied to other schools. But that's ok. It's whatever school you want to go to."

Emma looks at Lily for support. Lily nods and mouths, "Tell her."

Emma takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not going to any of them. I'm not going to college."

Regina pauses before saying, "What?!"

Cora walks over and places a hand on Regina's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Emma sighs, "Mom."

Regina shakes her head, "NO! I am not going to let you throw your life away! Emma these are great schools!"

Emma bites her lip, "I know. But I'm going to do something great.."

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, "How Emma? You need an education to help! I know you can do great things but you need the basic fundamentals. Emma don't do this. Take a year off, but don't throw away your future."

Emma shakes her head and says, "Mom. I'm not throwing away my future. I"

Regina cuts Emma off again, "What is the plan here Emma?"

Emma just decides to blurt it out, "Army. I enlisted in the United States Army."

Everyone around her was shocked, except for Lily and Mal.

Regina had tears in her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth, "Emma."

Emma took a breath and said, "I enlisted when I first turned 18. There was an officer at school. Killian, Neal, and Lily enlisted too. But Killian is going Navy and Neal is Air Force."

Regina looked to Lily and Mal, "You knew?"

Mal nodded, "I thought she would have told you. I am so sorry Regina."

Regina turned away from Emma and quickly walked into the house.

Emma tried to call after her, but Regina just ran into the house and up the stairs.

Kat and Ruby pulled Emma into a hug both saying they were proud of her and to give Regina a minute.

Mal and Lily left figuring it only needed to be family. Lily told Emma she would call her later tonight. She then gave Emma a kiss and squeezed her hand.

Emma was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands.

Cora and Granny went inside to make some coffee, and maybe an Irish Coffee or two.

Henry was the only one still outside with Emma.

Henry sat down next to Emma and pulled her into him. Emma broke down and cried, "I don't think I made a mistake. But I don't want mom to cry."

Henry nodded in understanding, "Emma, you are Regina's baby girl. No matter how old you are. Anything that puts you in harms way scared the crap out of her. She is always going to worry about you, we all will. We are your family. Emma fighting for our country is noble, honorable, respectful, and down right extraordinary. I for one and so proud of you. And I love you."

Emma turned and gave Henry the biggest hug she can remember ever giving him.

Emma smiled and said, "I'm going to check on mom."

Henry nodded and said, "I'll be here."

* * *

Regina ran into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and scream and sobbed into the pillow. She was still screaming when Ruby and Kat entered.

Both had tears in their eyes as the looked at Regina.

Kat and Ruby both sat down next to Regina. Kat pulled Regina into her side and let her cry, while Ruby rubbed her back in comforting circles.

Regina cried and cried.

Finally the tears slowed and her breathing was returning to normal, ignoring the hick-up or two.

Ruby reached over to her night table and grabbed a few tissues. Ruby wiped Regina's tears aways and said, "She is going to be alright."

Regina licked her lips and said, "How? How is she possibly going to be alright? She could go to war. My baby could go to war. I- I can't protect her from that. She could be hurt, she could die. Emma could die."

Regina said it and she wished she hadn't. Her heart clenched at even the possibility that Emma could be killed. Regina allowed the tears to fall.

Kat and Ruby didn't know how to comfort Regina. This wasn't Emma is sick, or she fell and scraped her knees. This was real, this could actually put Emma in danger.

So Kat and Ruby just sat there, rubbing Regina's back and praying to whatever higher being is out there that Regina, nor they, ever have to go through this life without Emma.

* * *

Emma walks past Granny and Cora in the kitchen and smile a little. Granny nods her head and Cora nods her head towards the stairs.

Emma nods and makes her way upstairs. She can hear her mom crying, she hates it.

Emma slowly steps into her room and makes eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby taps Kat on the leg and looks at Emma. They both stop rubbing Regina's back and head towards Emma.

Ruby pulls Emma into a hug and kisses her head, "Pup."

Emma gives Ruby a big hug and says, "It's ok Wolf."

Ruby lets go and heads down the stairs.

Kat looks at Emma and says, "Just be careful mini me."

Emma smiles and said, "Of course Aunt Kat. I don't wanna break a nail."

Kat rolls her eyes and said, "heavens no, they take forever to grow back."

Kat the kissed Emma on the temple, before joining Ruby, Cora, Granny, Fred and Henry downstairs.

Emma walked over to Regina's bed and sat down next to her.

Emma pulled Regina into her side.

Regina tightly hugged Emma from the side. She then pulled back and allowed her eyes to roam over Emma's features. Emma had grown into a strong, beautiful, courageous, passionate woman. Regina couldn't be prouder of the person that Emma turned out to be.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and said, "I'm proud of you baby. So proud."

Emma smiled and leaned into Regina's hand just a little. Regina then took a deep breath and said, "I am so proud, but I am so scared. I am terrified that I will lose you. I don't think I would be able to survive that."

Emma took Regina's hands into her own and said, "Mommy. I love you. You took me when the world turned their backs. I owe you so much. I want to protect you. You and all of the good people out there. What better way than the military? I know you are scared, but I will always be with you. You will always be my mom."

Regina pulled Emma into a hug and laid back against her headboard. Emma laid her head on Regina's chest listening to her heart beat.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair like she did when she was a little girl. Regina knew that Emma's mind was made up, and nothing could persuade her.

Regina kissed Emma's head and said, "I am still so so so proud of you. I love you Emma."

Emma smiled and looked up at Regina, "I love you to mom. Always."

* * *

A/N2: Hey so I know nothing about the Army. just what I have been told and read online. I have no idea how hard it is to tell family and friends that you have enlisted, but I hope I didn't completely mess it up. If I did please let me know. Also if anyone has insight on what basic training is like for the Army, it would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to Review or PM me! Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Light Up

Evilregal13 prompt: Regina catches Emma smoking.  
Warning: Drugs (Weed)

* * *

After Emma's bombshell about the Army Emma has tried to keep the surprises to a minimum.

Emma and Lily had been talking about graduation and leaving for basic training. Both were excited and terrified. The two climbed out of Emma's bedroom window and sat on the roof.

Lily was telling Emma about her mom's new job and how she is always traveling. "I think she is trying to prepare herself for when I'm not home. You know, so that then she has something to distract her."

Emma nodded and sighed, "I wish my mom had something to distract her. I mean she has her job and friends, but they are all here in Storybrooke. I'm just worried that she is going to fall into a routine. I just hope she doesn't let work become her life."

Lily nodded in understanding. They both sat in silence watching the stars. Lily then remembered what she had stashed in her bag.

* * *

Regina was out with Kat at the new Italian restaurant. The food was amazing. Kat and Regina laughed and talked about what was going on in their lives.

It wasn't until half way through the meal did Kat approach the elephant in the room, "Regina.."

Regina took a sip of her wine and responded, "Kathryn"

Kat bit her lip and then asked, "Have you found out when Emma goes to basic?"

Regina looked at Kat and then took another big gulp of wine, "Yes.. Beginning of September. Almost exactly 7 months from now."

Kat took Regina's hand that was on the table and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

Regina shook her head and said, "I keep having to remind myself that at the end of August I'm not going to be helping Emma pack to go to school, I'm helping Emma pack so she can be trained to go to war. I... That still doesn't make sense to me."

Kat nodded her head slightly, "Hey, you know Ruby, Cora, Henry, and I will always be there for you."

Regina smiled a little, "I know. Thank you. I love you all for being here, for being here and supporting Emma and I since the beginning."

Kat smiled, "Of course."

Regina and Kat then started talking about the latest current events to get away from talking about Emma and her upcoming departure.

The two paid for their meal and were walking back to Kat's car when a young boy ran into Regina's legs.

Regina stopped and looked down at the young boy, he couldn't be more than four. Regina bent down and smiled, "Hey there little guy. Where are you running off too? Where's your parents?"

The little boy smiled and said, "I'm not little, I'm average boy sized. I'm Roland. Uhh-Ohh.."

Regina was confused and then looked up. A man was turning in circles frantically. He then laid eyes on Regina and the young boy. The man then ran over and pulled the boy into a hug. "Roland! What have I told you about running off?! You scared me!"

Roland ducked his head and said, "Sorry Poppa."

The man the lifted the boy into his arms placing him comfortably on his hip. The man then extended his hand and said, "I'm sorry about that. Roland didn't hurt you did he?"

Regina smiled and shook her head, "No. And it's fine. My daughter used to do the same thing when she was his age."

The man nodded and extended his hand, "Sorry how rude, I'm Robin. Robin Loxley, and this is my boy Roland."

Regina shook his hand and said, "Regina, Regina Mills. And this is my friend Kathryn Midas."

Kat smirked and said, "Hello"

Robin held onto Regina's hand longer than socially acceptable, but Regina didn't mind.

When they let go Regina smiled and said, "Sorry, but we were just leaving. I hope you have a pleasant night."

Robin cleared his throat and said, "Umm. Yes, you as well. Maybe We'll see you around town?"

Regina nodded, "Very likely."

Kat then laughed and said, "Extremely likely, since Regina here is the mayor."

Regina shot Kat a glare but turned back to Robin when he smiled and said, "Well have a good night then Madam Mayor. Lovely meeting the both of you."

With that they parted, Robin walking to his apartment down the block and Regina and Kat to Kat's car.

As soon as both car doors were closed Kat squealed and said, "I have to tell Emma and Ruby! Regina finally has a love interest!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Kat. I just met the man. And he has a young son, which would imply a mother, which would imply a wife or girlfriend."

Kat shook her head, "No ring. You have a chance."

Regina smiled a little but wouldn't allow Kat to see how happy that silly conversation made her, so she put on a neutral mask and said, "Kat start the car and take me home!"

Kat and stared the car and drove to the mansion.

* * *

Lily had pulled out a pencil case while she and Emma were on the roof. Emma looked to Lily and chuckled, "What are you doing carrying around a pencil case in your pocket? Planning on writing an essay? Where's your graphing calculator?"

Lily rolled her eyes and opened the pencil case, "It's doesn't have pencil smart ass. And if you aren't nice I won't share."

Emma lifted an eyebrow, "Share what?"

Lily finished what she was doing and closed the case back. She then put a joint behind her ear while digging in her pockets for a lighter.

Emma shook her head, "No way. No freaking way. Not here!"

Lily looked at Emma, "Why not? We are outside? Your mom isn't home? We will be done by the time she gets back. We can even wash your clothes and you can take a shower to get the smell out."

Emma groaned, she knew she shouldn't, but smoking always made her relax and made it easier for her mind stop racing with 2,000 different thoughts.

Emma ran and hand through her hair and said, "Alright, fine."

Lily smiled and gave Emma a kiss.

Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled Lily closer. Emma ran her fingers through Lily's dark locks and grabbed the base of her neck deepening the kiss.

The two remained in a heated make out session until Lily pulled away breathless saying "We don't have time for both."

Emma gasped in fake horror, "Are you saying you would rather smoke than sleep with your smoking hot girlfriend?"

Lily bit her lip and said, "I'm not even going to answer that. Come on, I've rolled this already!"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, light her up."

Lily smiled and lit the joint. She took a long drag and held the smoke until she couldn't anymore.

After she exhaled she passed the joint to Emma. Emma wasn't a smoker but she did enjoy the feel once in a while. Emma took a hit and held it until she couldn't.

As they smoked they played with the others fingers. If they were paying more attention they would have heard the car pull up, or the front door close, or Regina calling Emma's name. Unluckily they didn't.

* * *

Kat had just dropped Regina off. She didn't come in because she needed to get home and finish some paperwork before work the next morning.

Regina hugged Kat and said, "Good Night."

Regina watched as Kat backed out and drove down the street. She then closed the door and sighed. She called out to Emma but got no response. She knew Emma was home because her sneakers were still at the door.. along with Lily's. Regina groaned. She hated having to ask Lily to leave, but she hated having to knock on Emma's door when the two of them were alone together even more, since she was always afraid of what she might catch them doing. Regina wasn't naive she knew that Emma and Lily had had sex, but she preferred to not think about Emma having sex at all.

Regina then made her way up the stairs. She didn't hear any voices coming for upstairs either. She then thought, "Maybe they fell asleep."

Regina then gently knocked and opened Emma's door. Regina wasn't sure what she was expecting but seeing Emma with a joint in her hand smoking wasn't one of them.

Regina couldn't really hear what Emma and Lily were laughing about, but she saw that they were coming in.

Lily put out the joint and pivoted to go back through the window. Lily hopped off of the ledge and saw Regina standing there with her hands on her hips with a angry stare.

Emma then made her way through the window, but Emma had yet to see Regina. "Dude, I hope my mom isn't home yet she would so.."

Emma then turned around and saw Regina. Emma gulped and let the rest of the sentence die on her tongue.

Regina tilted her head, "What Emma? Your mom would so what?"

Emma then squeaked, "Kill me."

Regina shook her head, "Lily I think I should call you mother, it's time for you to go home. Emma and I need to have a talk."

Lily nodded, "Umm. No need. I'm going to Neal's house. Umm. I'll talk to you late babe."

Emma nodded and watched Lily leave, she then waited for the front door to close.

Regina looked at Emma and sternly said, "Sit."

Emma sat on her window ledge while Regina sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

Regina shook her head, "I... I don't even know what to say Emma. I never thought you would do drugs. Smoke. I mean is this all that you do? Was this the first time? Have you done other drugs?"

Emma licked her lips, "I'm sorry. I... Yeah this is all I've done. It's not the first time but it's probably the last."

Regina lifted a eyebrow, "Probably?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Definitely! Definitely the last!"

Regina nodded, "Emma I don't think I'm angry, I just... I don't want you to ever do anything like this again. You hear me?! I know you are an adult but you still live under my roof and are still my child. And I won't tolerate you smoking or doing any kinds of illegal drugs."

Emma nodded, "I'm really sorry. I just. I wanted my thoughts to stop racing."

Regina sighed, "Emma what are you thinking about so worried that made you turn to pot?"

Emma looked at Regina and sadly said, "You."

Regina looked taken a back, "Me? Why are you worried about me?"

Emma licked her lips, "Cause I know you think about me going to basic, and possibly being sent into combat. I don't want you to get sucked into work and forget to live your life. Kinda like what Mal is doing. She is working and traveling almost every week. I don't want you to stop living just because you are scared of not having me around anymore."

Regina had tears in her eyes as she looked at her sweet daughter. Regina then got up and sat next to Emma, "Emma I... I will always worry about you. I might throw myself into work for a little but I promise you, you don't have to worry. I have so many people in my corner. I won't let work take over my life. I promise."

Emma nodded and threw her arms around Regina's neck, "I'm sorry Mommy. I love you. I want you to be happy, even when I'm not home."

Regina wrapped Emma into a tight hug, "Oh darling, I love you too. And I promise to try and be as happy as I can without my baby home. But Emma don't think you aren't in trouble for smoking. You are grounded for a month."

Emma groaned but quickly stopped when she saw the look in Regina's eye.

Emma the bit her lip and nodded, "Ok. Sounds fair."

Regina chuckled, "Oh it definitely is. Alright. Go shower and get some sleep. We will talk about punishment tomorrow."

Emma nodded and sighed before heading to her bathroom to shower.

Regina then walked back to her room and closed the door. She took a breath. She thought about the night and thought, "I made a promise to Emma, to not be sucked in by work. Maybe Kat's right.. maybe I should look for a relationship."

Regina then changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. Regina smiled when she thought about Robin and his son Roland, she then shook her head and thought, "Maybe I do have a chance."

Regina then opened her night table and grabbed her hand lotion. Then her eye caught the small travel book that she alway kept in her night table. Regina grabbed the small book and opened it. The fake book then revealed the small joint and lighter that was stashed inside. Regina looked at it and chuckled thinking back to when she was first caught smoking by her mother.

Regina just laughed and thought, "history really does repeat itself."

* * *

A/N: Not sure if I like how I ended this. I don't really know how a parent would/should react to seeing their kid smoking... I hope bringing Robin and Roland into this doesn't upset anyone. They are going to be mentioned again (Maybe) but they around going to become main characters. I don't really know when the next chapter is going to be up, sorry about that.  
This isn't proofread any mistakes are mine, if something doesn't make sense please let me know and I'll try and fix it ASAP. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Is it Necessary?

A/N: Hey sorry this took so long, had a bit of writers block. This is more of a filler chapter before I start wrapping this story up. This chapter is for EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel, who has been patiently waiting for Emma and Regina to receive haircuts. :) Hope y'all like it! Please excuse any mistakes they are mine and please Review! :D

* * *

"Nona, is this really necessary? I'm already grounded and I apologized to Mom."

Cora looked at Emma and just pointed to where she wanted Emma to stand. Emma groaned and turned back to Cora, "Are you sure this is what mom meant when she said 'teach me a lesson'?"

Cora opened the counter drawer and took the clippers out. Cora turned it on to make sure it was working properly and stood to the side of Emma. "Emma dear, the first time I caught Regina smoking pot she was grounded, all of her hair was shaved, and she wasn't allowed to keep her bedroom door. I think your punishment is reasonable."

Emma groaned and tilted her head to the side exposing her dreads. "Just be gentle. I really liked them."

Cora chuckled and said, "Or course, would you like to say a few words before we begin?"

Emma rolled her eyes and her grandmother's humor. Cora then turned the clippers on and started with the dreads in the middle and worked her way down.

Emma groaned and she watched her hair fall to the ground. But Emma thanked her lucky stars that she decided to get less than half a head of dreads, meaning only 1/4th of her head was actually being shaved.

Cora made sure that she got them all and that Emma's new buzzcut was even and presentable.

Cora then turned the clippers off, cleaned them, and put them away. She then went to the hall closet grabbed a broom and dust pan and held it out to Emma, looking between Emma and the pile of hair on her bathroom floor.

Emma sighed and took the items beginning to clean up the mess.

Cora smirked a little as she walked away and thought, "That should caution her for a little."

* * *

Regina was sitting with Henry talking about his recent business trip to Ireland when Cora entered the living room.

Regina turned her attention from her father to her mother, "Well I didn't hear any screams, so that must be a good sign."

Cora rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Oh please, don't be so dramatic. It's hair, it'll grow back. And with the way Emma's hair grows it will be back to normal before she even leaves for training."

Regina was smiling and agreeing with her mother until she mentioned Emma's approaching departure date for basic training. Regina gave a sad sigh and nodded her head.

Cora noticed her change in demeanor quickly realizing what she said, remembering that Emma being in the military was still a sensitive subject. "Oh darling, you know how I am. I just say the first thing that comes to mind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Regina nodded, "I know mother, I just. I hate the thought of Emma leaving home to fight in a war. I hate that there is nothing I can do to slow down the process or to keep her safe."

Henry took Regina's hand and squeezed, "We're here for you, and Emma is strong she will be fine. You'll see."

Just then Emma came down the stairs sporting her new hair style. Emma had scrunched her hair and tossed it all to one side, showing off the new buzzcut on the other side.

Regina's mouth dropped open and she stared. Emma blinked and looked around the room, "What? You hate it? It's kinda partially, your fault." Cora then shot Emma a look and Emma quickly added, "But mostly my fault."

Regina just chuckled and said, "No dear, I actually quite like this look on you. You wear it well."

Emma blushed and said, "Thanks mom. So does this mean that Nona is spreading the love and shaving half of your head?"

Regina actually laughed and said, "Oh heavens no. But I do think it's time for a change."

Emma lifted an eyebrow in true Regina Mills fashion and said, "huh?"

Regina smiled and said, "I called Talia, I'm going to have her cut it. Something different."

Emma smiled and said, "Good, change is good."

Regina then smiled and stood up, "I'm going now. Would you like to join me?"

Emma shook her head, "Nah, sorry. I need to work out. I'm going to the weight room at school. Mr. Stone said he would open the gym for me. Could you pick me up after?"

Regina's eyes widened, "Wait you're running there? Emma that's almost 5 miles from here."

Emma nodded, "I know. I need to start jogging longer distances. Don't worry, I'll call you If I need help or something."

Regina nodded and said, "Call me. "

Emma nodded, and went back upstairs to grab her phone and headphones so she could start her jog.

Regina got into her car and drove off watching as Emma put her headphones in and started jogging back towards town."

Regina smiled at Emma's determination and strength.

* * *

Regina looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Talia finished curling the ends and spraying them to keep them in place. Talia smiled and said, "Damn I'm good."

Regina laughed, "You are. I really love it Talia, thank you."

Talia smiled and said, 'Your wish was my command. Who knew that Regina Mills would like short hair, I mean you can't flip your hair over your shoulder when being sassy now."

Regina laughed again and said, "Good thing I didn't do that before. How much Tal?"

Talia said, "$30."

Regina paid Talia and grabbed her jacket.

Regina checked her phone when she got back to her car, noticing a txt from Emma. _Almost done, can you still pick me up? -Emma _

Regina txted back _Of course, on my way.- Mom_

* * *

Regina parked the car in front of the school but didn't see Emma. Regina then decided to go inside and let Emma know that she was here.

Regina walked down the hallway and turned right to where the fitness center was. Regina stood by the door and watched as Emma did pulls up on the bar.

"Pretty Impressive isn't it?"

The voice came from next to her, startling her. "Jesus!"

A deep voice rang out and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Regina clutched her chest and took a deep breath, "It's alright, I didn't hear you."

The man then nodded, "Yeah, pretty impressive. Strong kid."

Regina smiled and nodded, "Oh I'm sorry, how rude. I'm Regina Mills, Emma's mom."

She extended her hand for him to shake.

The man smiled and said "I know Mayor Mills. I'm Aiden. Aiden Smith, Emma's gym teacher."

Aiden was tall around 6'1, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ magazine. He had a deep voice with a tint of a southern accent.

Regina's eyes widened in recognition and amusement, "Ahh, so you're the one allowing Emma to be here on the weekend."

Aiden smiled and said, "It's the least I can do. I mean she's getting in shape for basic. It's no easy task."

Regina sighed, "Well I know Emma appreciates it, and I'm thankful as well."

Aiden nodded and looked away from Regina when he notice Emma approaching. "Hey Emma, how'd it go?"

Emma wiped the sweat off her forehead with her shirt and said, "Good. Gonna be sore tomorrow though. I need to work on the pull ups."

Aiden nodded and said, "Takes time, but you'll get there. Since you're done I'm gonna lock up. I'll see you on Tuesday Emma, and it was wonderful meeting you Regina."

Regina smiled and said, "Same here."

Regina and Emma walked out of the fitness center and made their way to the car. Emma had a smirk on her face as she entered the car.

Regina looked to Emma and said, "What?!"

Emma just smiled and said, "You have a crush! You so have the hots for Mr. Smith! OMG! Wait until I tell Aunt Kat!"

Regina paled, "Oh NO you don't! There is no crush!"

Emma just laughed and said, "Ok no crush, but you didn't deny that you have the hots for him! OOOHHH MOM!"

Regina blushed and said, "Keep it up and I'll shave the rest of your head and show Lily the pictures from when you shaved off your eyebrows and tried to draw them back on with a sharpie!"

Emma gasped and said, "You wouldn't! Those are supposed to be under lock and key! Never to see the light of day!"

Regina lifted her eyebrow and said, "Try me."

Emma surrendered, "Fine! But she will know, you know Aunt Kat has like a 6th sense when it comes to embarrassing stuff."

Regina groaned and said, "I know. That's what worries me."

Emma laughed but then said, "But I like your hair! Did you get it done for !?"

Regina rolled her eyes and drove home, with Emma teasing her the whole way home.


End file.
